


Captured

by Slay5050



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Flashbacks, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Minor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slay5050/pseuds/Slay5050
Summary: In which Sanji is a photographer who's world was shattered twice by one of his models.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo this is my very first fic like ever so please bare with me. Hopefully you think this is just as good as I thought it would be when I came up with it but if not let's just pray it's not a total disaster. As you will probably soon discover grammar is not my forte and I haven't had anyone beta this so this could be a train wreck. Anyways this fic will frequently go back and forth from present to past. The bold letiers indicate when it switches. And I think that's all I have to say. Please enjoy!

 

**Present: December 5, 2016**

 

Sanji didn't know if he was just impatient or if this barista was actually a sloth because he could've sworn he'd been standing there for half an hour. He tried to busy himself with people watching but looking at all the couples on coffee dates further soured his mood. He had a coffee date a couple days ago with a girl named Rebecca. He had thought it was going well but ten minutes in Rebecca told him a generic excuse (her sister supposedly got in a car crash but Sanji remembered that her profile on the dating site said she was an only child) and bolted.

It wasn't the first time he had been abandoned on a date. Over the years he's heard excuses ranging from ‘I left my stove on’ to ‘my grandma just died’. It had been five years since he had had a good date. Five years since he was in a serious relationship. His brain drifted to thinking about a certain pair of fierce golden eyes. Sanji quickly pushed down that thought.  _ He's gone Sanji,  _ he told himself,  _ he's not coming back.  _ Finally, the barista called his name. He grabbed his coffee and headed back to the studio. On his way there his mind continued to betray him and drifted back to those golden eyes.

 

**Past: December 12, 2011**

 

The assignment: faceless portraits. It wasn't exactly his forte. He was more into photographing objects or scenery but as his friend Franky would say, college is all about trying new things. Of course, when he had told him that he was trying to get him to snort a line of coke but Sanji was sure the rule still applied. 

The idea behind the assignment was to capture the person's life instead of just what was in the features and details of their face. Which was fine for him, Sanji figured he’d just go down to the diner and capture Luffy inhaling an inhuman amount of food. Then his professor said it had to be a stranger which was admittedly less fine because Sanji wanted to get most of this assignment over and done with so he could hang out with his friends tonight but it was still a pretty okay assignment.

He didn't have any trouble meeting people being the extrovert that he was. This assignment just meant that he’d be making a new friend. Or maybe he could a cute girl to model for him. Now the assignment was starting to sound a little bit more than fine for Sanji. But after an hour and a half of searching for the perfect model he still couldn't seem to find anyone. Most people were either in class or very busy with preparations for exam week.

Finally he stumbled across a rather secluded collection of benches on a part of campus that Sanji had only ever walked past. Sitting on one of the benches was a dark, green haired man. He seemed to be alone and he didn't seem to be fussing over any homework or test. He checked his watch. It was two hours before he was supposed to meet up with his friends. He sighed and glanced over at the green haired man (what was up with the green anyway?). This guy was Sanji's best hope so, Sanji walked over and sat on the bench next to him.

To Sanji's surprise the man was asleep. Sanji cursed before contemplating either being annoying and waking the man up or risk searching for another model. As much as he hated himself for doing so he chose the first option. “Hey,” Sanji said, “Excuse me,” he said this time a little louder. The man's eyes fluttered open and Sanji found himself enraptured by their golden beauty. His stare was intense and powerful and they rendered Sanji helpless and seemingly unable to breathe. Now that he was closer Sanji noticed that his eyes weren't the only thing beautiful about this man. Dark arm muscles rippled almost like water as he shifted himself to look at Sanji. He also couldn't help but notice the abs peeking out through his shirt. Sanji came to the conclusion that he was probably the most handsome man he’d ever seen.

“Who are you and what do you want?” said the dark man breaking the spell.

“Um I um…” What was he doing? He was acting like an idiot. He wasn't a girl. Sure the man was handsome but he wasn't into that. His heart belonged solely to women. “Sorry for waking you up, first of all. Um my name is Sanji,” he said smiling,”Sanji Vinsmoke and I’m a photography major and.”

“And you need to take some pictures of me?”

Sanji hesitated, taken aback. Maybe this happened to him often. “Um yeah exactly I’m-”

“Great,” the man said standing up. “So where do I stand? There's a couple trees over there that might make a good backdrop. Or do you have like a studio we need to go to? I have to be shirtless for this right?” 

Sanji opened his mouth to answer all the man's questions when all his thoughts came to a halt. Heat spread across his cheeks. “Wait. Shirtless?” Why would this man assume he needed to be shirtless.

“Yeah. Yesterday these two girls asked me if I could model for them. I think there names where Tashigi and I think she called the other girl baby five? Anyway they said they were photography majors and that they were doing a assignment on the human body? I assume this is the same assignment?”

Sanji furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a moment before realizing what must of happened.He chuckled and a smirk spread across his face.

“What?”

“It’s just I know most of the photography majors and I've never heard of anyone named Tashigi  and I've certainly never hear of anyone named baby five. In addition to that,” Sanji said getting up as the man’s own confused gaze followed him,”The last assignment we had that had anything to do with the human body was months ago.”

He froze as realization hit him. “Oh.”

Sanji honestly couldn't blame the girls for wanting pictures of him as he was undeniably gorgeous but he assumed that finding out that sexy you're pictures were being shared from one crazy stalker girl to another must be a strange feeling. Sanji wished he could feel it.

“You need me to call the police,” Sanji said, smirk still in full swing.

“Undecided.”

“Well just give me the word. In the meantime let's talk about the actual assignment. It's called faceless portraits.”

“Faceless? So I just have to hide my face somewhere?” 

“Yes and no. You do have to hide your face but the point is for me to capture you in your surroundings so we need to go somewhere that's you...in an essence…if that makes sense.”

He thought for a moment before glancing down at his watch. “It makes sense. Follow me I know just the place.” 

He followed the man all the way back to the main part of campus before his new model turned to him over his shoulder. “I guess I should tell you my name huh?”

“Yeah probably. “

He chuckled before answering. “My names Zoro.”

 

**Present: December 5, 2016**

 

Sanji was a photographer a low budget independent fashion magazine called Mania. He got a job there straight after college. They were still a new magazine and the clothes modeled in them were...well...let's just say Sanji was trying to get out of there as fast as possible. 

“There he is,” said his boss and fashion designer Giolla as he barged in the studio. A few other people stood around as one of his best friends and model, Nami, stood in yet another one of Giolla’s hideous outfits. “You're late,” Giolla snapped as Sanji set down his bag and walked over to the already set up camera in the middle of the room. He mumbled his apologies before directing some people on adjusting the lightning.

“These better come out good Sanji. This is one of my best designs.” Sanji and Nami gave each other the same look of shock, worry, and the slightest bit of fear. “I was thinking maybe using like a holiday party backdrop or like a winter wonderland kind of thing eh. Make it look Christmas-y.” Sanji took one long look at the dress Nami had on. It was green and decorated with bows and silver frills and Sanji had no doubt that people would get the Christmas message. Nami could replace an actual christmas tree and no one would expect the wiser.

Still Sanji nodded and Giolla strode out the room. As soon as they heard the door shut Nami spoke. “We all agree that this dress is actually the worst thing that's ever been created right?” Everyone in the room either nodded or voiced their agreement. “Nami darling you look stunning!” Sanji said feigning awe,”The only thing missing is a star on your head and gifts by your legs.”

“Oh har har, Sanji. Let's just get this over with.”

Throughout the photoshoot Nami tried her utmost to look good and Sanji tried his utmost to capture more of Nami’s natural beauty and less of the dresses natural repulsiveness but no combination of Nami’s good looks and Sanji's phenomenal camera skills could make that dress look good. Before changing into another dreadful outfit Nami came over to Sanji.  “Hey so Giolla probably forgot to tell you but the male model for the shoot on Thursday bailed.”

“What!” Sanji exclaimed, “Why!”

Nami gestured with two hands to her christmas tree dress. “Why do you think?” 

“Can't say I blame him.”

“Me neither but we need to find a replacement or else we may all be on the streets by the end of the month.”

Sanji cursed under his breath. “We must know somebody who'll be willing to model.”

“I don't know but we have to find someone and fast.”

After the shoot Sanji took a walk downtown to calm his nerves. Where was he supposed to find a model in two days. Sanji would have to start applying for a new job if they didn't complete this photoshoot. Sanji stopped in front of the Avant Garde magazine headquarters. Sanji had always said that if he was to continue being a fashion photographer this is where he'd want to work. Sanji imagined for a moment that he worked there instead of at Mania and that he didn't have to work with models in ugly clothing or worry whether the company will still exist in a month.

Sanji had just started to feel the stress flow out of him when one of the posters on a nearby storefront caught his eye. He quickly walked up to it and what he saw froze his heart. There was no doubt about it. It was him. Sanji could never forget that green hair.

 

**Past: December 12, 2011**

 

One bus ride consisting of nothing but awkward silence later, Sanji and Zoro arrived at a place that was well...not the better side of town. Sanji found himself thoroughly curious as to where down here could represent Zoro.

“C’mon,” Zoro said jerking his head in the direction they were supposed go. Sanji followed  behind him and wondered briefly what the hell he was doing. He had followed a complete stranger into a bad side of town and he had no intentions of stopping. But the logical part of him was still hesitant. If he wasn't so intrigued by the green haired man his logical side might of won him over. I mean really how could you trust anyone who would dye their hair that color anyway.

“What’s up with your hair?”

Zoro snorted. “What about my hair?”

“What do you mean ‘what about my hair’? It's green.” Sanji picked up his pace so that he was walking side by side with the other man.

Zoro’s eyes drifted to him for a moment before letting out a breathy laugh. “It started out as dare. Then as the days went by I decided I kinda liked it and that I wanted to keep it like this. People have told me it works for me.” 

It did work for him. With his muscles, dark skin, and golden eyes, Zoro’s green hair only added to that exotic look he had going on. Sanji knew that look was entirely his own. He doubted he would ever meet another person who looked like Zoro. No doubt this man attracted a lot of girls. Sanji didn't tell him that though. Instead he turned his attentions back to the city around them.

After a while Zoro stopped at a rusty staircase leading underground. “Here we are.”

Sanji peered warily over at the graffiti covered door at the bottom of the staircase. Zoro rolled his eyes. “Just because it’s a little run down doesn't mean it's filled with murderers and drug dealers.” Sanji had to admit Zoro's words did make him feel guilty so he pushed down whatever fears he had and followed Zoro underground.

Inside smelled of sweat and dust. The walls closer to the door were filled with posters and trophies. Further to the back of the room bleachers lined the walls. Fluorescent lights shone on a ring made of blue mats in the middle of the room. In the ring currently were two people who both turned to them when they heard the door open. One of them, a tall man with an elegant looking beard spoke first. “Zoro. You're late.”

“Yeah. Sorry,” Zoro said simply, “I brought a friend. He just needs to take some pictures,” He gestured to Sanji who gave them a small smile. “Perona, Mihawk, this is Sanji. Sanji, Perona and Mihawk.” The girl with pink hair, Perona looked Sanji up and down before speaking. “Wow Zoro. I didn't think you had friends.”

“Shut up! I have plenty of friends.” Zoro snapped at her before turning to Sanji. “Take all the pictures you need.”

Sanji nodded and swung his backpack off his shoulder and onto the ground. He kneeled down using both hands to pull out his camera bag and his tripod. He set his equipment up in front of the ring and adjusted the settings on his camera to compensate for the lack of good lighting.

When Sanji turned back to Zoro his shirt was off and he was staring straight at Zoro's toned abdomen. “Um wh-what I said you didn't have to take your shirt off,” Sanji stuttered. Sanji mentally slapped himself for acting like an idiot around Zoro, again. Zoro's eyes flashed with amusement. “I know. I did this for you,” Zoro replied cooly; too cooly. In contrast Sanji suddenly felt very very hot. Zoro smiled at him as Sanji pretended that the other man's words had no affect on him.

“I'm kidding. I rarely wear a shirt when I fight.” And with that Zoro disappeared into as room on the other side of the ring.

 

**Present: December 5, 2016**

 

When Sanji got home he immediately went for his laptop after dropping his bag and pulling off his shoes. Pulling up google he typed the name into the search box  _ Roronoa Zoro.  _ After a bit of scrolling Sanji found both his Twitter and Instagram page. It turns out Zoro had been back in town for months and had already modeled at couple of places. Sanji couldn't stop the feeling of hurt that squeezed his chest.  _ Why didn't he contact me.  _ He tried not to dwell on it to long and instead picked up his phone and dialed Nami.

“Are you sure?” Nami asked after Sanji explained everything to her.

“Yes Nami I'm on his Twitter page as we speak.”

“That's insane.” she paused for a moment before asking,”Why didn't he tell us he was here.”

“Why did he leave in the first place,” Sanji murmured his words laced with more bitterness than he intended. He didn't think talking about Zoro would still hurt him so much after all these years.

She paused again. “We can find another model if you-”

“No. You and I both know he's our best bet.” The thought of seeing Zoro again filled him with a familiar mix of emotions that he didn't have the energy to sort through again, but Sanji knew he needed some closure and if this is how he would get it, so be it.

“Ok Sanji. Whatever you say.”

 

**Past: December 12, 2011**

 

Sanji knew Zoro was a fighter of some kind considering that the room they were in looked a lot like a dojo, and he had been in his fair share of dojos. What he did not expect was for Zoro to be fighting in front of a sold out crowd. Perona had come over told him so before leading him to a different spot in the room. “You’ll want to come over here,” she said,”This is like the VIP seating but since you're Zoro's friend we’ll let you sit here for free  _ for today. _ You should get some pretty good pictures from over here.”

Soon after Perona left him Mihawk walked out of a door to the back of the room. When he came back in he lead a flood of people sporting a plethora of piercings along side some surprisingly very normal looking people. They filled the bleachers and the once relatively quiet room was now buzzing with energy and noise. Sanji himself couldn't help but get excited.

Eventually Perona strode into the middle of the ring holding a microphone. The room immediately got quieter. “Hello everybody!” she called. The crowed roared in response. “How are y’all tonight?” This time, the crowed roared louder, which Sanji didn't think was possible. The room was filled with hollering and stomping until Perona outstretched her hand. Once everyone had quieted Perona spoke again,”Tonight's fight is a special one. In a couple minutes two champions will be going head to head right here!” the crowed roared again but this time Sanji could make out Zoro's name being chanted. So Zoro was a champion fighter. And here sanji was thinking that he couldn't get anymore perfect.

“Alright folks here's the moment you’ve all been waiting for. Our first fighter the wicked Rob Lucci!” People cheered and stomped loudly desperately trying to overpower the boos coming from the people sitting next to them. A man with long raven hair ran into the ring wielding two swords. Now Sanji knew Zoro was a sword fighter. Sanji thought back and realized he had never been to a sword fight before. This should be interesting.

“Our second fighter you know him, guys want to be him, girls want to get with him.” Sanji couldn't help but snort at that. He wondered if Zoro told Perona to say that himself. The way Perona acted before, he figured there was no way she would say something like that unless she was forced.

“Roronoa Zoro!” This time the cheering was significantly louder. Zoro was obviously the favorite here. Unlike the other fighter he walked into the ring with not one, not two, but three swords. Two out of three were sheathed at his belt. Sanji racked his brain to try and come up with a single conceivable idea about how this man could use three swords. Maybe the other one was a spare.

“The match begins now.” Perona exited the ring as Mihawk struck a bell that signaled the start of the match. For a minute the two fighters circled each other. Calculating eyes taking in every inch of their opponent. Sanji leaned into the camera and snapped his first pictures.

The Lucci guy struck first. His strike was fast but Zoro was faster. He managed to dodge the attack and make his own with surprising agility. Sanji leaned back down to the camera to try to capture more of the fight but the pair was moving so fast. He could hardly take any clear pictures so instead Sanji watched decided to just watch. Almost immediately Sanji was drawn to the way Zoro's body moved. Sanji didn't think anything could be so hypnotizing. His muscles rippling under dark skin drenched in sweat and  _ wow _ that look in his eyes. It was look of pure fierce determination. Zoro was intimidating and powerful. Sanji knew Lucci was no match for him.

For a while Zoro was able to hold him off with just the one sword until he took a blow that knocked him to the  ground. The crowd seemed to gasp in unison but Zoro got up quickly pulling out his second sword. Lucci kept striking but nothing seemed to touch Zoro. Zoro on the other hand was hardly striking at all. It wasn't till later when Lucci was gasping for breath while Zoro seemed to barely be sweating that Sanji realized what he was doing.

Lucci’s blows were weak now and less on target. Zoro easily stepped out of their way before finally pulling out his third sword. The crowd went wild as Zoro lifted his third sword and placed it between his teeth. So that's how that works. Two hard and fast strikes from Zoro and Lucci was on the ground. The crowd was on their feet, stomping, hollering, and banging their fists on anything they could.

Zoro stood over his opponent, shoulders back in an almost heroic stance, light shone off the beads of sweat running down his back, the energy of the crowd surrounding him and in that moment time seemed to slow down. Sanji knew that this was Zoro. This was where he belonged and Sanji saw in him something that he didn't really understand yet but he knew it was special. Sanji quickly took his picture knowing that this was definitely the picture he was using.

Perona came back in the ring and raised Zoro's right arm. “The winner! Roronoa Zoro!” Zoro stood there with a grin that could only be described as devilish on his face. Sanji found that he quite liked that grin on Zoro’s face. He took a picture of that too.

After the room had cleared out and Rob Lucci was sent to get medical attention Sanji felt a tap on his shoulder as he was packing up his equipment. He turned around to look at Zoro who was draping a towel around his neck. “You got everything you needed?” he asked. “Yup.” Sanji zipped up his backpack and swung his backpack over his shoulders.

Zoro lead them out the door and onto the street. It was dark out now and neon lights lit up the city. On the bus Sanji turned to Zoro and said, ”Hey I've never seen anyone use three swords like that before.”

Zoro smirked. ”That's because I created it. It's my style. I'm the only one who uses it.”

Sanji couldn't help but stare at him in awe. Being a martial artist himself Sanji knew how hard it could be to try new styles much less invent one. 

“Not to brag,” Zoro continued, ”But I'm kind of a legend.”

After the shock had passed Sanji said,“I fight too you know.”

Zoro looked him up and down no doubt wondering how someone so lanky could be an effective fighter. “Really?”

“Yes Zoro,” he said not liking the way Zoro was judging him. “I do mixed martial arts but mostly kickboxing.”

Zoro still looked skeptical. “Really?”

“Yes!”

The rest of the bus ride went like that. Both men talking about their style of fighting. They argued over who had won the most fights (Zoro), over who was the most agile (Sanji), and who, if the time came, would win if they ever fought each other. They continued to argue as they got off the bus. “So you're flexible. So what!” argued Zoro, “I can use three swords Sanji.”

“Oh please anyone can stick a sword in their mouth. You know own how long it takes to get as flexible and as agile as I am? You wouldn't even be able to touch me!”

“Keep telling yourself that. Uh my dorms that way.” Zoro pointed in the direction opposite of where Sanji was heading. It was time for them to part ways. Sanji knew he would probably only ever see Zoro again in passing but Sanji didn't feel like leaving him just yet.

“Hey if you have nothing going on tonight my friends and I are going to grab something to eat. You want to come?” 

Zoro thought for a moment. “You're paying for me right?” 

“What? Why would I pay for you?”

“You didn't think I modeled for you free did you?”

Sanji rolled his eyes. “I am not paying for you. C’mon it’s that way,” he said before heading off to the diner without looking back. Somehow he knew that Zoro would follow him.

 

**Present: December 6, 2016**

 

The next day Nami and Sanji tracked down Zoro's modeling agent and found out that Zoro would be there that afternoon. The butterflies in Sanji's stomach turned carnivorous as he followed Nami up the steps to Zoro’s agent Kalifa’s office. When she reached the door Nami turned around to face him. “You're sure about this?”

Sanji wasn't sure at all but, ”We've come this far.” She nodded and gave him a small smile before turning towards the door and sucking in a deep breath. “Here we go.” She opened the door and both her and Sanji found themselves staring at the back a familiar green haired idiot. Zoro seemed to be in a conversation with someone sitting at a desk. A female voice that must've belonged to Kalifa said, “Oh Zoro your guest are here.” 

When Zoro turned around it seemed to be in slow motion. As soon as his eyes landed on them they went wide and in that deep voice that had haunted Sanji's dreams for so many years he spoke.

“Sanji.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was harder for me to write not only because I was struggling with the pacing for the whole thing but I also just got back from a vacation in Miami. This chapter is mostly in the present and I didn't revise so read at your own risk and I'm sorry if this chapter didn't meet you're expectations after the first chapter.
> 
> Also I may have mad Sanji a tiny bit more sassy then I originally intended...oops

**Past: December 12, 2011**

The diner where Sanji and his friends frequently visited looked like something straight out of a 90s movie, but it was rarely full so there was always enough seats for everyone. Plus, the owner Shakky never seemed to mind Luffy's noise and antics and  she served the best milkshakes around so the crew found themselves coming back time after time again.

“Oi Sanji,” Sanji heard almost Immediately after walking through the door. Luffy ran up to him before he ever left the doorway. “Where have you been?”

“Well Luffy if you move I can show you.”

Luffy gave him a puzzled look before obliging and moving back.

Sanji moved up to allow Zoro to enter the building. “Luffy this is Zoro,” he said gesturing between the both of them, “Zoro this is luffy.”

“Woah!” Luffy exclaimed,”You're hair’s green.”

Before Zoro could even open his mouth in reply Luffy asked Sanji,”Is he joining our crew?”

“Um well actually he just-”

“Guy's!” Yelled Luffy turning back to where the rest of his friends were sitting,”Someone new is joining our crew! Hey that rhymed.”

“We can hear you from there luffy,” Nami said, “You don’t have to yell.”

Luffy's laugh was infectious and Sanji couldn't help but smile. “C’mon Zo-ro.”

Sanji followed behind as Luffy dragged Zoro over to the table. Seated there already was Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. “Where's Franky and Robin?” Sanji asked as he and Zoro slid into the booth.

Usopp waggled his eyebrows. “Where do you think they are?”

Robin the archeology major and Franky the engineering major had started dating earlier that year and we're now practically inseparable. They were they type of couple that you look at and think ‘Wow that's the kind of relationship I want’. Also, they spent a majority of their time together in bed...naked...together.

A waitress came by with a round of milkshakes. After everyone had gotten what they ordered and the waiter left Luffy gave Zoro an apologetic look and said,”Sorry man. I didn't know you'd be coming so I didn't order you anything.”

“It's fine I don't like milkshakes anyway.”

Sanji almost choked on the strawberry deliciousness sliding down his throat. “You don't like milkshakes?” he said turning to the green haired man. Zoro shook his head no. “How can you not like milkshakes? Milkshakes are good. It's a fact. The sun rises every morning and milkshakes are good.”

“I don't think milkshakes are good.”

“What sort of a person doesn't think milkshakes are good?”

“What sort of a person curls their eyebrows?”

Sanji ignored the snickers from Usopp. “What sort of a person dyes their hair green?”

Luffy’s laughter sounded throughout the diner. “You two are funny. I like you,” he said pointing to Zoro. 

 

**Present: December 7, 2016**

That day at the modeling agents office, Nami had to do all the talking. Her and Kalifa discussed the modeling shoot while Sanji did anything but look Zoro in the eyes and Zoro tried everything to get him to.

Now Sanji felt nothing. He refused to show emotion and swore to himself to only do what had to be done for his job and then he'd never have to see Zoro again. Nami insisted on coming with him for ‘emotional support’ even though that meant she'd be bailing on her plans with Robin and Vivi. Sanji couldn't voice how much he was thankful for that. She had bought them both large coffees before taking the subway over to Mania headquarters.

As usual Giolla was standing in the middle of the room talking amongst her employees but today instead of Nami standing in front of the white screen it was Zoro. His dark skin was practically glowing from whatever concoction their makeup artist had put on him. Then his traitor of a mind thought about their manicured hands massaging the product into Zoro's beautiful skfrom nd Sanji almost walked out right then. But instead he swallowed and focused on being empty.

It did help though, that the jacket Zoro had on made him look like big Bird and Sanji allowed himself a small smile. “Sanji!” Giolla exclaimed, “There you are!”

“Is everything ready?” Sanji asked keeping his voice flat.

“Yes dear! And let me tell you,” she leaned in close to them and whispered,”That recruit of yours? Not too bad in the looks department eh? Whoevers gotten the chance to take a turn with him is one lucky person! Am I right Nami?”

Sanji felt his jaw clench as Giolla laughed loudly at her own joke as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Sanji found that her outfits were funnier than anything that's ever came out of her mouth.

Nami placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before saying,”I'm just gonna watch from the sides if you don't mind.”

“Of course dear you're always welcome.”

Sanji mentally thanked Nami for that change of subject and seized the opportunity to set up the camera. “Alright guys!” Giolla said before leaving. “And Sanji, these better be good.” Then the doors to hell closed trapping him on the wrong side.

Sanji kept his eyes on his camera. No one in else in the room said anything. Either they could sense the tension or they had heard about Zoro and Sanji’s past. Zoro was the one to break the silence. He whistled as he walked in a circle taking in the studio. Finally, he directed his gaze to Sanji. “Well this feels familiar,” he said, “Me here and you behind the camera.” Sanji ignored him and continued setting up.

“I have to be shirtless for this right?”

Sanji froze and his grip tightened around his camera. How _dare_ he. “Nami show him how to pose,” said Sanji willing his voice to come out sounding calm and unbothered.

“I know how to pose Sanji. I've done this before.”

Sanji really hated it when Zoro said his name but for the sake of feigning emptiness Sanji let it go. “So pose then.”

Then the room went back to silence. Not a noise was made except for Sanji's one word directions. Then apparently Zoro had enough. “Jesus Sanji. This is ridiculous.” He said his name again. Irritation flared in him. When Sanji said nothing Zoro asked,”Can you at least look me in the eye.”

Sanji took a deep breath then decided to risk it. Sanji looked up and when he didn't see a morsel of guilt or remorse in Zoro's golden eyes he looked back down and decided never to do so again. “Can you say something to me then?”

“Turn,” Sanji directed in that same flat voice. _Stay calm. Stay empty._

Zoro let out a humorless laugh. “For someone so hot I didn't think you could be so cold.”

To hell with being calm. All there was now was anger. A forceful rage that shook Sanji's core and coursed through his body like electricity. Sanji stepped back from his camera and look Zoro dead in the eye. “You know what's cold, Zoro? Cold is leaving someone who you knew loved you after one of the best nights he'd ever had and not saying goodbye. Cold is leaving your friends for five years without so much as a text to let us know what was going on of if you were okay. Cold is coming back after five years acting all buddy-buddy with me as if you've never left but the reality is you did leave!” Sanji's voice grew dangerous. “And I took me awhile to get over that pain and I will not let you come here and make me live through that again so _turn._ ”

Zoro didn't speak again.

 

 **P** **ast: December 12, 2011**

As the night went on Sanji could see Zoro getting more and more comfortable with his friends, laughing and bantering with them as if he had been there from day one. He praised Chopper when he learned that had got into college at such a young age and that he was studying to become a doctor and he asked Brook to play for him someday when he learned that he was a musical prodigy.

Zoro also shared the story behind his green hair. “Wait,” Luffy had said,”You must be my brother Ace’s best friend!”

Zoro's hand that was about how to stuff another handful of fries into his mouth stopped. “You're Ace’s brother?”

“Yeah he's told me a bunch of stories about you! You're even better in person! Is it true that you're practically immune to alcohol?”

That smirk that Sanji was starting to really like appeared on Zoro's face. “Yup. Nobody could ever drink as much as me.”

“That's because you haven't met me,” Nami said,”Next time we're in a bar I'll challenge you to a drink office.”

Zoro's smirk only widened. “You're on.”

“I hope you're ready to lose.”

“Tch you'll be the one losing.”

After everyone had said their goodbyes, Nami hung back to talk to Sanji. “Sanji can I talk to you?”

“Yes my precious Nami. You can talk to me about anything. What seems to be the matter?” Maybe this was the day he has finally been waiting for. Everyone was gone and it was just him and his long time crush...alone. There was only one thing this could mean right?

“So...Zoro. He's kinda hot.”

“Yeah uh I mean I guess...he is. I mean I'm not really into that so I wouldn't know.” There he goes getting flustered again only this time he wasn't sure if it was because he was talking to Nami or because they were talking about Zoro.

“Actually he's really hot.” Sanji didn't know how to reply to that. “And you know since you brought him here and he's you're friend and all...I was wondering if you could, you know, put in a good word for me?”

Sanji's heart sunk. Nami was interested in Zoro. He couldn't decide which bothered him more, the fact that Nami wasn't into him or the fact that she was into Zoro. He stared blankly at Nami for a moment. “Please Sanji.” Nami made those puppy dog eyes that she knew Sanji just couldn't say no to and today was no exception. “Anything for you my love.” Nami had squealed and hugged him tightly before running off and leaving Sanji to be miserable.

 

**Present: December 7, 2016**

Another painful hour later and Nami and Sanji were packing up as Zoro went to change into his regular clothes.

“Sanji,” Nami said concern in her eyes and voice.

“I'm okay.”

Nami nodded. “Good. You know what we have to do though. Right?”

Sanji did know but the thought of spending more time with Zoro was losing less and less appeal by the second. He had to do it though. It was only fair to give the others a chance.

Nami and Sanji waited in the lobby until Zoro came out. When he did he nodded a quick goodbye to the receptionist before noticing the two of them sitting there. He opened his mouth to speak before deciding against it and leaving the building. They quickly went after him. “Where do you think you're going?” called Nami to Zoro who was walking quickly in the opposite direction.

Zoro turned around and gave them both confused looks before replying,”To my apartment?”

Somehow Sanji found the motivation to speak. “Follow us,” he said before heading in the other direction. “We’re not the only people you abandoned.”

They walked the next couple blocks in silence before stopping at a certain townhouse. Sanji and Nami walked up the steps and Zoro followed behind. Sanji gave the door three hard knocks. Soon after he heard Ace’s voice. “Who is it?” There was some rattling behind the door before Luffy's head popped out from behind the curtains.

“It's Sanji and Nami,” he said as he unlocked and opened the door. “Oi Sanji, Nami, what brings you-” Luffy's words died in his mouth when Sanji stepped to the side to reveal the man behind him. Luffy stood frozen eyes wide.

“Luffy?” called Ace from inside. A couple footsteps later and Ace stood right beside Luffy. “Luffy what-” Ace gasped and almost stumbled into the door.

“Zoro.”

They sat around Ace and Luffy's dining table, everybody looking about as grave as Sanji felt.

“It's good to see you guys,” Zoro said. It was an attempt at conversation but a short nod from Luffy was his only response.

“Where did you go?” Ace asked eyes fixed on Zoro's. It was the question that was on all their minds. Sanji was at the edge of his seat wanting so badly to know what excuse Zoro had for wrecking him. Just when they were about to get answers Luffy shook his head. “Not yet. Wait till the others get here.”

“The others,” Zoro said looking at luffy with a small smile,”They're coming?”

Luffy nodded and Sanji watched with disbelief as Zoro looked down and smiled to himself. _So he missed us huh? Then maybe he shouldn't have left._

Silence fell over the room once again.  Eventually Zoro tried again,”So you two live together?” He asked Ace and Luffy.

“Correction,” Ace said, “Luffy is living with me. He doesn't have a job.”

Luffy whined,”’Cause work is boring. I wanna go on adventures.”

“Yeah well you can go ‘adventuring’ under your own roof.”

Luffy ignored Aces comment. Instead his eyes lit up with excitement. “Oh Zoro! One time I found this sword fighting club, like the one you used to go to, and this guy was so terrible,” Luffy broke out in a fit of laughter, “You should have seen him! You definitely would've beat him.”

And then Ace bursted, his laughs matching Luffys. “He looked like a complete idiot!”

“Wait you were there too?”

“Yeah,” Ace replied in between laughter, “we all were.” Zoro's eyes drifted to Sanji for only a moment before he turned back to the laughing brothers.

Nami smiled. “The other guy looked personally offended to have been matched up with such a loser.”

Sanji looked upon them in utter disbelief. Did they forget who was sitting I their dining room? Did they forget that he was the source of the intense pain they all had felt? Did they forget that Zoro hadn't even bothered to call them when came back in town? And here they were, joking and smiling, just like old times. Well the old times were gone.

“Yeah,” Sanji said,”Let's talk about the other guy. He was good. Really good actually. Infact, I think he might have been able to take even you Zoro. When I watched him fight I forgot all about you. Which honestly you didn't make that hard being away from us with no contact for five years and all.”

Sanji knew his blow was weak and low but couldn't bare to see Zoro back and welcomed with open arms like everything he did was okay. Luffy and Ace's laughter ceased abruptly and Zoro froze refusing to looking Sanji in the eye. And then just because he had so much pent up anger inside of him, just because something in him couldn't let it go, he added, ”The other guy was pretty hot too. I got his number after the match.”

Now everyone but Zoro, who still refused to look at him, was shooting him looks. Pleading and pitying looks. Sanji couldn't stand it. He scoffed before mumbling, “I'll be in the living room call me when the others get here.”

 

 **P** **ast: December 12, 2011**

Sanji arrived at his dorm later that night still stung by Nami’s words. The bed closer to the window- the one that was not his- was empty which meant that his roommate Marco was still out probably drunk out of his mind. After a shower that did little to take his mind off the matter, he connected his camera to his laptop and decided to go through the pictures he took at the fight.

He looked at the first picture he took of Zoro and Lucci circling each other. Sanji couldn't help but smile at the knowing smirk that was on Zoro’s face  that was so different from Lucci more serious look of fierce determination. He had no idea that all that determination would turn out to be futile.

Sanji groaned as he scrolled through the next few pictures most of which were blurry and should little context. Then he stopped at the one he knew was the winner. The one with Zoro standing over his opponent, victorious. Sanji was transported back to that moment and he once again felt that same something special he felt hours before.

He was so caught up in the photo, he didn’t even notice that the door opened. “Ooooh boooy,” a voice said causing Sanji to jump. He looked up at his roommate Marco who was leaning casually against the wall. “I know that look,” he said.

“What look?”

Marco waggled his eyebrows. “Who's the lucky girl?”

“Girl? What girl?” Could Marco be talking about Nami? No, he couldn't be talking about Nami. Sanji’s heart sank.

“What do you mean what girl?” Marco asked before walking over and peering at Sanji's computer.

At the sight of Zoro, Marco raised his eyebrows. “Oh! A male.” He shot Sanji a look. “Sanji, I don’t know if you realized this but you're making googly eyes at a man.”

Sanji rolled his eyes. “First of all, his name is Zoro and he was modeling for my photography assignment. Second of all, I was not making googly eyes!”

“Maybe it wasn't googly eyes exactly, but it was something close.”

“Marco you know I'm straight and-”

“Straight as a noodle.”

“Exactly...wait.”

Marco winked before turning and heading into the bathroom. “I rest my case.”

“No! Wait! I meant like a noodle before you cook it, like when it's in the box!”

“Uh-huh.”

“I'm straight like a boxed noodle Marco!”

“Keep telling yourself that!”

And then the door closed, leaving Sanji alone and embarrassed.

 

 **P** **resent: December 7, 2016**

Robin, Franky, Usopp and Chopper arrived shortly after Sanji's outburst which means Sanji hadn't cooled off yet. When he heard the door open he contemplated either making a run for it or hanging himself from the ceiling fan to avoid another meeting in the dining room.

Fortunately (or unfortunately depending who you asked) Sanji made his way over to the dining room, said his hellos to all the newcomers, and sat down at his original place at the dining table.

“I can't believe it’s really you,” said Usopp. Zoro only nodded.

“It’s time Zoro,” said luffy crossing his arms,”Where have you been.”

Nothing. Zoro said nothing. He simply looked at them. Every single one of them. When Zoro’s eyes landed on Sanji’s he looked away. He could barely be in the same room with the man let alone look him in the eye.

It was then that Zoro spoke. “Japan. My sister died I went back for the funeral and then stayed to be with my family.”

“Well we get that,” said Nami,”Buy why didn’t you call and tell us that? Why didn’t you call us at all?”

Zoro stared at the hands folded on his lap. Finally he mumbled something inaudible.

“What did he say?” asked Franky. Everyone shrugged. Zoro took in a big breath before trying again. “Sanji,” he said just loud enough for him and Luffy, Ace, and Nami to hear. “Sanji?” Ace repeated, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“You didn’t call because of your boyfriend?”

They turned to Sanji but he didn’t meet any of their gazes. His jaw clenched. Being called Zoro’s boyfriend again hurt more than he had expected.

“My sister,” Zoro continued, “he-he reminds me of her in so many ways. If I contacted you guys I would have to face him and I just- I couldn't.”

And then it was quiet again. But Sanji was fuming. “BS,” he whispered. All eyes were on him now.

“What?” Zoro asked.

“I said BS!” Sanji said a lot louder than he intended to and he was on his feet now but he didn't quite remember getting up. His chest was heaving and his eyes narrowed at his ex-boyfriend. “I call BS Zoro! You couldn't contact any of the people in this room for five years, five years Zoro, because I remind you of someone I’m not?” Zoro just glared at the table. Sanji went on. “So I may remind you of her in some ways, okay. But there are so many ways I don't! Did you kiss your sister Zoro? Did you take your sister out on dates and talk about getting married and living with each other? Did you sleep with your sister Zoro?” Sanji saw Zoro's jaw clench but other than that he received no response from the other man.

“And me reminding you of your sister is no reason to cut off everyone else! Everyone in this room felt it when you left! But you didn’t call or text not one of us. And now you're back five years later, feeding us this crap, expecting everything to be fine.” He wanted Zoro to say something, anything. He wanted Zoro to look up at him. He wanted Zoro to be truly sorry. But Zoro didn't speak and Zoro didn't look up at him so Sanji shook his head. 

“For someone who used to claim he was so honorable and brave I never thought you would do something this cowardly.” Sanji waited a moment for Zoro to do something but again was disappointed, so Sanji scoffed and then left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. I hope it wasn't too cringey. What do you think about Zoro's reasoning for not showing up for five years? Do you think Sanjis being over dramatic or are his outbursts justified?
> 
> I will try to have chapter three out by...end of this week???Maybe??? Don't hold me to that.
> 
> -Slay


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys like how I said I would post this two weeks ago and I'm only posted it now? I promise you I had fully intended to post that week but three things happened.
> 
> 1\. We had a bunch of family at our house and it's kinda hard to were anime fan fiction with your aunt and grandma breathing down your neck
> 
> 2\. I was volunteering last week from 8:00 in the morning to 12:00 which meant I had to wake up at like 6:30 and I was definitely not going to bed at a reasonable hour.
> 
> 3\. I am a procrastination station. Pure laziness would sometimes prevent me from even thinking about this fan fiction
> 
> But I got a lot of positive feed back from you guys so I finally pushed myself to write this chapter so here it is. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> -Slay

**Past: December 17, 2011**

 

When the door swung open at 7:40 Sanji he let out a long and loud groan. He was just about to get off early and now he'd have to stay because of whichever dick head was at the door. Who comes to a restaurant twenty minutes before closing time anyway? Oh well, at least he was getting paid.

“Guess what guys,” he said as he stepped into the kitchen full of cooks and waiters who had obviously also thought they were going to be going home. They were standing around in groups chatting and laughing; dishes already washed and put away.

All conversation stopped and all eyes turned to Sanji when he started speaking. “Someone just came in.” As if on cue every single person in that kitchen apart from Sanji groaned. The groans were quickly followed by complaints and outbursts.

“Come on man!”

“You’ve gotta be kidding.”

“We were so close!”

“So now,” Sanji continued,”We either can like draw straws, play rock-paper-scissors, or fight but somehow we have to decide who's gonna stay.” 

As they gathered amongst themselves to argue loudly over who would stay and who would go home, another waitress came through the double doors. “Sanji.”

“Yes my radiant sunbeam,” he said turning up the charm when he saw the girl's beauty.

“The guy who just came in is here to see you.”

Sanji rolled his eyes,“Oh it’s probably Luffy. It was a short guy with black hair right?”

The waitress shook her head. “No it was a tall guy with green hair.”

Zoro was here? He hadn’t talked to the guy since he left the diner that Monday. What was he doing here?

“Oh,” he replied confused,”Thank you my elegant rose I’ll go see him.” 

He left the kitchen to the sound of cheers behind him. The rest of the staff must’ve learned that the guy who came in was not here to eat. Now the question was, why was Zoro here? Said green haired man was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Sanji couldn’t help but notice how his leather jacket hugged his muscles in all the right places. Heat rose to his cheeks.

“Zoro?” he asked stopping in front of him.

“There you are,” he said with that God forsaken smirk.

“Why are you here?”

Zoro put a hand to his chest and feigned hurt. “Wow you don’t want to see me?”

“No! Yeah? No, I- but we haven't spoken in days.”

Zoro shrugged. “Well I guess I missed you.”

Suddenly, Sanji was overwhelmed with warmth. It was in his cheeks, his chest, his stomach. He had not expected the other man to say that. He also didn’t expect to be so happy about it. He didn't know what to do with himself.

“I um I,” he stammered.

Zoro snorted. “Actually,” he said waving his phone in the air. “Luffy texted me. He told me to pick you up.”

Sanji had never been pushed from one extreme to the next so fast. Whereas just a few moments ago he was covered in warmth now he only felt cold.

It was just a joke. Zoro had been kidding around. He should’ve expected that. Zoro and him were barely friends. They had only met once for a couple of hours. It was silly to think that he had missed him. What was even more ridiculous was the way he reacted. Sanji hoped and prayed that Zoro didn’t see how affected he was by his words but one look at his wide grin told him his prayers had not been answered.

Thankfully, Sanji managed to pull himself together quickly and replied,”Why did Luffy tell you to get me?”

Zoro shrugged again. “He said we were gonna go out and then stopped answering my texts.”

Sanji couldn’t help but smiling. Luffy loved all things adventure and mystery. This was not the first time he had sent such a cryptic text message to one of their group and it certainly would not be the last.

“Well we better get going. Wouldn’t want to miss whatever activity Luffy’s whipped up for us.”

After changing out of his waiter’s outfit and into some casual clothes, Sanji let Zoro lead him to his car. Well, what was supposed to be a car anyway. He didn’t think that the hunk of metal should be called a car. Sanji couldn’t contain his laughter when he saw the contraption Zoro called a car.

“Shut up,” Zoro said glaring at him.

“Are you sure this thing actually drives?” 

“It got me here didn’t it? Now get in.”

That was the last thing Sanji wanted to do. “No thanks I’d like to live a bit longer if you don’t mind.”

“Stop being dramatic you’re not gonna die Sanji. Besides is your car here? What are you gonna do take the bus? You don’t even know where you’re going.”

Sanji considered this for a moment before begrudgingly grumbling,“Fine,” and making his way to the passenger's side of the car.

Apparently, wherever Luffy had planned for them had to take place in the middle of nowhere. It was in the middle of the woods an hour out of town. Sanji had planned to stay up for the drive but almost as soon as they got on the road, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

 

**Present: December 7, 2016**

 

Zoro felt like dirt. Less than dirt actually. Everything was wrong and after Sanji had stormed out Zoro sat here trying to figure out just how he screwed up that badly. There was silence again. The awkward silence that seemed to follow him wherever he was. He should've expected that though. What was anybody supposed to say to someone who left for five years. He was practically a stranger to them. Except he wasn't. There was history between them. Memories that turned bittersweet and Zoro knew that they would serve as roadblocks when trying to rebuild relationships.

Just when he thought the silence would suffocate him Luffy, being the pleasant host he was, ushered everyone into the living room for a movie. Zoro didn't follow them though. He didn't quite feel like he deserved to sit on a couch so close to his old friends. He would be out of place. So he continued to sit and wallow in his misery.

He hadn't noticed that Ace had also stayed in the dining room until the other man pulled out a chair next to him. Zoro looked up at him and was met with a unmoving glare.

When he couldn't stand being under his gaze for so long he sighed, “I know I'm trash Ace. Sanji just reminded me of that.”

“Oh for Christ- Sanji? Really?” Ace asked, his reaction confusing Zoro.

“What-”

“I was your best friend!” he cried gesturing at himself.

Up until then Zoro didn’t think he could feel any worse. Ace had just proved him wrong. He had been so wrapped up in the tension between him and Sanji that he hadn't even thought about his best friend. Ace had been there first, Ace had been there through everything, and Zoro abandoned him.

“God Ace I’m so sorry. I'm a terrible person.”

“Yeah you kinda are.”

Zoro looked away wishing that he could disappear and pretend this night never happened.

“Tch can't blame you though,” Ace said. Zoro looked back at Ace and was surprised to see a small smile on his face. What could he not blame Zoro for? Leaving for five years? “You used to get on me for being so caught up with Marco. Sometimes I'd put you on the back burner too.”

Oh, he was talking about him and Sanji. Memories of Ace blowing him off to hang out with Marco flooded his mind. The other man never seemed to have time for him and eventually they had gotten into a big fight about it and their stubbornness resulted in neither of them speaking to each other for a good month.

“Where is Marco by the way?”

The small smile that graced Ace's face was gone in an instant and his eyes grew sad. 

He cleared his throat once before saying, ”Um well it turns out you and I both didn't get the fairytale happy ending we wanted.”

Zoro's heart grew heavy. Ace and Marco broke up. The news only added to the sadness and guilt Zoro was already feeling. Ace’s best and healthiest relationship ended and Zoro wasn't around to comfort him. No doubt the other man had put on a strong front around everyone else, acting like he didn't really care when reality the break up probably tore him up inside. Zoro should've been there.

“I'm sorry.”

Ace shook his head,”It's okay. It was a long time ago.” 

“Still, I should've been there.” Zoro felt overwhelming guilty. He let his best friend down when he needed him the most.

Ace brightened up like nothing happened “Yeah well you're here now. And…” Ace crossed his arms over his chest and held his chin up high as if he was a king addressing one of his subjects. “I am willing to forgive and forget.”

Now it was Zoro’s turn to brighten up. “Really!”

“Mmhmm. But only if you promise to never. Leave. Us. Again.” Ace punctuated his words by poking him hard in the chest. “Do we have a deal?” 

Zoro hesitated. He looked into the eyes of his best friend and for the first time that night realized just how much he had missed him. Soon a smile was on his face and he shook Ace’s hand. “Deal.”

“Alright!” Ace exclaimed before getting up from his chair. “I'm gonna go watch the movie. Come if you want or don't. I don't really care.”

Despite himself Zoro almost laughed. Ace obviously wanted him to watch the movie with the rest of them and was doing a horrible job of hiding it. Zoro knew that even though he had made up with Ace, it might not be so easy to regain the others trust.

“Nah I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer if you don't mind.”

“Like I said,” said Ace waving him off like he was nothing, “I don’t care.” Ace started toward the archway that lead to the living room before stopping and abruptly turning to face Zoro again. “You know, I'm really glad you're back.” Then, without waiting for a response Ace walked off.

Zoro smiled to himself, thankful that finally something good happened that night.

 

**Past: December 17, 2011**

 

Sanji awoke to a string of curses. He opened his eyes and peered out the window at the scenery around them. To his surprise he was met with tall skyscrapers and streetlights. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. According to his phone, they had been driving for forty minutes. Shouldn’t they have been in the woods already? 

Zoro was squinting at the gps and running his hands through his hair.

“Zoro?” he asked groggily still half asleep, “Is everything okay.”

“I um I don’t know where we are,” Zoro mumbled sheepishly.

“We’re lost!” Sanji leaned over to get a better look at the gps. He was definitely awake now 

“What even- where the heck are we Zoro? This says we’re an hour and thirty minutes away.” Sanji began rubbing his forehead. “We’re even farther away than we were when we started! What the actual heck Zoro. ”

“It’s not me!” Zoro said defensively, “These buildings keep moving and the roads are like a maze!”

Sanji just stared at him. Out of all the people Luffy could’ve sent to pick him up he picked the one directionally challenged moron. “Zoro it’s literally just a grid.”

When Zoro did nothing but stare blankly back at him Sanji sighed. “You do know what a grid is right?”

This seemed to snap Zoro out of it. “Of course I know what a grid is I’m not stupid!” Zoro spat looking utterly offended. At that moment Sanji would’ve begged to differ. He wasn’t even sure how Zoro had survived this long. If he was this bad at direction you’d think the second he’d stepped into a car he would’ve gotten himself lost forever.

"But,” continued Zoro, “There is no way these roads form a grid. I think you’re swirly eyebrows have swirled your brain.”

“What! It is most definitely a grid! It says so on the freaking GPS! But oh wait obviously you can’t read that. I should’ve known someone who thought it would be a good idea to dye their hair green would be this incompetent.”

Zoro’s eyes flashed with anger. “You know I didn’t have to drive you! I could of let you take the bus all the way there!”

“If I took the bus I might’ve been there already!”

Zoro jaw clenched narrowing his eyes at Sanji before turning and putting the car in drive. 

They drove on in tensed silence. The only noise came from Sanji when he had to point Zoro in the right direction. Later a little orange light caught both of their eyes. “Gas,” grumbled Zoro.

“Good,” said Sanji,“We can get snacks.” 

Luckily a gas station wasn’t that far and soon Zoro was out of the car pumping gas. Sanji immediately let out a relieved sigh from the sudden lack of tension. He checked the GPS for their ETA. Thirty more minutes. Soon he would be out of this blockheads “car” and with his friends.

Three taps on the window startled Sanji. He looked out the window to see Zoro motion for him to get out of the car. Sanji just barely resisted rolling his eyes. What could Zoro want now? He got out of the car and stopped in front of Zoro. “What?” he asked almost aggressively.

“You wanted snacks right?” 

“Right,” Sanji said feeling a bit embarrassed. He did say that didn’t he?

“C’mon.”

He followed Zoro into the 7/11. The two parted ways to grab their preferred snacks. Sanji smiled when he found a bag of Doritos then made his way over to the drinks in the back. There he met up with Zoro who was grabbing a Coke. He asked him to grab one for him as well and nodding, Zoro obliged.

The woman ringing up their items was absolutely gorgeous in Sanji’s eyes and he quickly found himself forgetting his annoyance with Zoro.

"What’s a princess like you doing working at a place like this,” he said to her ignoring Zoro’s eyeroll.

“Well you’ve gotta pay the bills somehow right?” she replied with a shrug and a small smile.

“Oh but you should be a model my darling!” he said flinching when Zoro let out a small groan. What was wrong with that guy? Couldn’t he just go somewhere? He wasn’t even talking to the meathead and yet he was still annoying him. 

The woman's smile grew wider. “How flattering but I’m afraid modeling isn’t in my future.”

“Well at least some of the men working here should do this for you.”

“It’s just ringing up stuff I can do it myself.”

“Oh but women like you shouldn’t do any work.” Sanji was confused when he saw the woman's smile falter. 

“Yikes,” whispered Zoro.

“I can do it myself I’m fine,” she replied her tone a little less friendly than before. Before Sanji could reply Zoro grabbed their snacks and said,”Thank you,” before pushing Sanji out of the building.

Once the were outside Sanji aggressively shrugged Zoro’s hand off of his shoulder. He felt his previous agitation with the other man come back. “Why would you do that?”

Zoro raised his eyebrows. “I could ask you the same question.”

“I was flirting Zoro. Do you know what that is or is that something else that’s too complex for you to understand.”

Zoro chuckled. “Flirting?”   
“Yeah,” Sanji snapped, not understanding what was so funny.

“Has that ever actually worked for you?”

Sanji opened his mouth before slowly closing it again. He stopped to think for a moment. A sinking feeling grew in his stomach as he realized Zoro was right. Sanji had never been in a relationship even though he flirted so much. He attempted to charm almost every girl he came in contact with. He had only stopped charming Robin when Franky had told him to back off and even Nami was immune to his advances.

Sanji looked up at Zoro. Nami didn’t like him. Nami liked this guy. Nami like the green haired idiot standing in front of him. Said green haired idiot must have seen the hurt in his eyes because he shook his head and said. “That’s what I thought.”

Sanji snorted. “It’s not like you would know anything about flirting. Girls probably just bend right on over for you don’t they,” he bit back letting his jealousy get the best of him.

Zoro smirked and the jealousy in him only grew. “They do actually so you’re lucky I don’t swing that way.” He turned and started back towards the car.

Wait? What? “Huh?”

“I don’t swing that way? You know I bat for the other team.”

“Wait,” Sanji said running to catch up with the other man, “You’re gay?”

Zoro opened the driver side door and got in and Sanji did the same on his side.

“Yup. I’m about as straight as...” Zoro looked around briefly for something to use as reference. 

He pointed at one of the many dents in his car. “I’m about as straight as this dent,” he said which was really saying something consider that there was nothing straight about the dent he was referring to.

Sanji felt like his whole world had been turned upside down. “Oh,” was all he could manage to say.

Zoro was still smirking as they pulled out of the gas station. Sanji could barely focus on navigating because Zoro was gay and Nami had a crush on him and for some reason Sanji just couldn’t get rid of the strange happiness that news brought him.

 

**Present: December 7, 2016**

 

Just when Zoro was deciding that he should probably just go home, Nami payed him a visit. She glared intensely at him from the moment she entered the room. She put both hands on the table in front of him and wasted no time before cursing him out. 

Zoro had been on the butt end of Nami’s verbal assaults more times than he could count but this time he knew he couldn't defend himself. So, as much as he hated it he sat back and took it. After a while, she finally wore herself out and sat down breathing heavily.

When she had finally caught her breath she spat,”You’re a dickwad.”

Zoro found himself nodding which apparently wasn't the right thing to Do at the moment because Nami slammed both of her hands on the table angrily. “Why won't you say anything?” Zoro just shook his head. “Say something Zoro!” 

“What am I supposed to say Nami?”

“Anything! Defend yourself!” 

“How can I? You're right! I'm trash, I hurt everyone around me, and I deserve whatever's coming to me.”

Nami sat back then to seemingly ponder what to say next. 

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this,” she said finally, her voice a lot calmer than it was a minute ago,”but when you left….Sanji….” She paused shaking her head. “He was- I’d never seen I'm like that before. It was horrible. I was so worried.”

“Yeah my absence really took a toll on him.” Zoro lowered his eyes as he remembered his interactions with Sanji that day. He really was a horrible person.

“No Zoro you don't get it.” Zoro looked back up at her in confusion. What did he not get? He left and Sanji was heartbroken. What more was there?

“It wasn't so much your absence that broke him.” What? What else could it of been? 

“In the past,” Nami continued,”before your relationship with Sanji, when a girl would leave him he would be sad but then we’d go out buy him some drinks, Luffy would give him a little pep talk, and in a few days to a week, Sanji would be up and running again like nothing happened.”

“If you were just anyone, that's how it would've been.” Nami gave him a look that Zoro almost would've called awe. “But you weren't just anybody. You were a  _ good _ boyfriend Zoro.” Any other day that would've made Zoro swell with pride. Right now it just increased the overwhelming guilt he was feeling.

“You and Sanji were so good. Everyone was rooting for you. We all expected you guys to get married.  _ No one _ expected you to leave. Sanji least of all. He was in denial for  _ so _ long. Longer than any of us. Every time his phone. buzzed he thought it was you. Everywhere we went he would look out for you. I mean he would look out the window for you like he was some World War I wife waiting for her husband to come home from war. He refused to let go of his hope for you to come back.”

Nami swallowed before looking him right in the eye. “It was that  _ hope  _ that broke him.” Nami blinked back what he could only assume was tears and stared at the table. “When he realized you weren't coming back, he crashed. He crashed so hard, Zoro. He was utterly depressed and I didn't-,” her voice cracked and Zoro could see her wiping away tears. He could feel his own tears starting to well up.

“I didn't think we’d get him back. He turned into this shell of a human. It was terrifying.” Zoro bit his lip to prevent tears from falling. He didn’t expect Sanji to react this way. He had told himself that Sanji would get over it that he would eventually be fine. And now Nami was telling him that he had broke him.

Nami took a deep breath. “But,” she continued, ”Thankfully he recovered and things were finally getting back to normal and now here you are, all of a sudden.”

She stopped and looked up at Zoro again. “You can't blame him from lashing out.”

“I don't,” Zoro said quietly, not trusting his voice to speak any louder at the moment.

Nami nodded. “He’s confused more than anything right now. He spent a while convincing himself that he'd never see you again. Now he really doesn't know how to feel.”

Carefully, Nami grabbed Zoro's hand, causing him to jump a little. “He's been on a rollercoaster so give him some time.” Nami tilted her head so that Zoro was forced to look at her. What Zoro saw was a look of pure determination. “Whatever you do Zoro, don't give up on him. He may have stopped hoping, but he has never stopped loving you. No matter what he says, know that he does still love you.” Nami pulled her hands back, got up, and left the room.

Zoro couldn't think. He could barely breathe. He was not expecting Nami to say that. He was not expecting Sanji to be so hurt by his actions. He certainly was not expecting Sanji to still be in love with him.

_ He may have stopped hoping, but he has never stopped loving you. _

Sanji had lost his faith and trust in him and up until that point Zoro thought he was going to have to live with that but right then and there Zoro decided he was going to get it back.

Zoro was going to get Sanji back.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys catch how Zoro hesitated when Ace made him promise not to leave them again?? Hmm wonder what that was about. Also, the past portion of this was original supposed to be longer but I decided to instead add it to chapter 4 because it needed to be longer. 
> 
> I will try to post chapter 4 as soon as possible but so far July sounds like its gonna be a busy month for me so... fingers crossed I guess.
> 
> -Slay


End file.
